


Fighting For Desires

by 30Morgause04



Series: The Hunger Children [1]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Related, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6903574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30Morgause04/pseuds/30Morgause04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight children from unlikely backgrounds are forced into a reluctant alliance when they are enrolled in the District 2 Training Academy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting For Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Now I may turn this into a novel so constructive criticism please!

Sunday. September 1st. District 2 Training School. People are changed here. That's what everyone hears. You leave Elementary School and, if you're not accepted, you're a shame on your family. Family means everything. If your father was a blacksmith, you're nothing. If you don't know who your father is, you're mysterious, a story waiting to be told. If your father won the 75th Hunger Games, you're Jesus incarnated. You're seen how you want to be seen. The brain, the runner, the headstrong fighter who is 'violence' personified, the perfect princess or the tragic orphan who is waiting to prove his or herself. You see everyone the way you want to see them. As a threat. As a head case. As a wimp. That's the mistake everyone makes. If you see everyone as a threat, you're paranoid. If you see everyone as a wimp, you're stupid. Correct?  
Lavinia woke as she was shoved violently, her head smacking against the window. She rubbed it sorely and turned to the blonde boy who was looking eagerly out the window.  
"We're here." Lavinia looked outside. He was right. Huge security fences stretched out around them. Peacekeepers surrounded them. They pulled up. Lavinia undid her seatbelt and leaned towards the seat in front of her.  
"Daddy, are we here?"  
"Just about, sweetheart." She grinned and squealed. The front window was rolled down. A peacekeeper looked in.  
"School run, sir?" The grey-haired man in front nodded, firmly. He wasn't really Lavinia's father. He'd adopted her after her father, a friend of his, died. As assassination. He was President Snow's right-hand man. "Name of student?"  
"Students. Lavinia and Albus Montague. First years?"  
"Thank you, sir. Good luck." He said this but his voice held no emotion which both scared and excited Lavinia. She grabbed her backpack and satchel and clung tightly as they begun to move. She watched as security fences became walls and she saw the huge compound stretch out before them. The driver, Cassius Montague, turned and parked perfectly in a space.  
"Right. This is it, you two. Your chance." Albus was pale. He'd been expecting this speech. Lavinia looked like she was going to explode. "Both of you will make the games. And regardless of who you meet along the way, you stick together."  
"Of course, daddy," Lavinia replied. She turned to Albus but he said nothing. He was worried he might throw up. Cassius turned and grasped Lavinia's arm, squeezing it encouragingly.  
"We're Montagues so make us proud. You're both intelligent, strong, excellent fighters." They nodded. "Go, get 'em." Lavinia grinned. She opened the door and slipped out.  
Eleanor and Brutus were having another conversation entirely as they walked into the car park. Their father crouched in front of them, clutching their hands.  
"You sure you want us to go, Papa?" Eleanor asked, her brown face was pale. Her brother held her other hand with his.  
"We don't have a choice, pumpkin. Here, you'll get a good education and is costs nothing."  
"But what if we're Reaped?"  
"You won't be. So long as you keep your head down and don't make friends with anyone too good, you'll be fine." Eleanor nodded. The three hugged. She hitched her backpack on but then, two boys ran past and shoved her. She slipped on the muddy rocks. Someone caught her arm with a pale hand. She looked up to find a pale girl with amazing green eyes, looking at her concerned.  
"You alright?" Eleanor nodded. The girl let go. "I'm Lavinia Montague. I'm the fifteenth person in my family to enrol. My adoptive father won the 65th and the 75th. What family are you?" She knew this girl. She had done since she was a child. When Eleanor was the new girl at her District 2 school, she would catch glimpses of newspapers with the Montague family, smiling. The Head and his wife were both Games winners of consecutive years and the wife's sister was another Games winner and so on. The little girl seemed too gothic, too dark to fit. She couldn't help fantasising about it being her. Everyone knew the story. How Montague had taken in his best friend had died and how he had taken in Lavinia. Any kid's dream come true.  
"Magnamina. Eleanor Magnamina," she hastily introduced, taking the girl's outstretched hand.  
"Didn't a Magnamina win the 73rd?" She asked. Eleanor looked at her father who's eyes were filled with dread. But she couldn't just ditch a Montague! They might be her only chance.  
"No idea." Lavinia turned to the blonde boy who was pulling out a camouflage pattern holder and repeated the question.  
"That was Christo Magnaminos. District 5." She nodded.  
"Thanks. This is Al." Eleanor blushed. She never really interacted with boys much. They seemed like an alternate species.  
"Hi." She spoke. He nodded.  
"Hello. Is this your brother?"  
"Brutus Magnamina. Bet you already know half of this?"Eleanor was surprised. She never thought her brother would defy her father, especially like this. Maybe he was just trying to make friends in his own way. Even if it was with a Montague.  
"Hardly. Al never paid attention," Lavinia laughed, elbowing him in the ribs. He elbowed her back, grinning. The father of the two walked around.  
"Made friends already? You inherited your mother's charm, Lavinia." The girl grinned. Eleanor recognised the look in her eyes. A yearning to please. He held his hand out and Eleanor shook it.  
"Eleanor Magnamina." He nodded and outstretched his hand to Brutus who looked awestruck.  
"Cassius Montague. Double winner. Your use of the axe at the end of the 65th was incredible." Montague grinned, smugly.  
"Now, here's a boy who knows his Games. You'll make a fine tribute you will." Eleanor winced. Brutus hadn't paid attention to a word his father had said.  
"Thank you, sir. I'm Brutus."  
"I'll be sure to remember you, Brutus." He winked. He slipped back into the car and waved.  
"Shall we go in?"

The Grand Hall was stunning. It was built like a Greek temple. Marble pillars and chandeliers decorated it and the decorated ceiling was covered in images of the many Games. The four sat at the back. That was the only moment Eleanor saw nervousness cross Lavinia's pretty features. She wasn't sure who started it but the two interlinked fingers and the pretty girl grinned. Then Eleanor panicked. President Snow had mounted the podium. President Snow. Then she realised he was shorter and was more grey than white. The man wore a navy blue suit unlike Snow's white. Cornelius Snow. Everyone fell silent and Eleanor managed to look around the school. She saw anxious first years, silent second years who hadn't been there long enough to get cocky, arrogant third years, serious fourths, intense fifths and very few sixths and sevenths. Elimination was tough. He tapped the mic.  
"Welcome! Welcome! New students, old students but all together, our family. I see in your eyes the strength of warriors. The bravery of all who come before you and the knowledge of those who will follow. This school year, I welcome many who will prove fierce competition in the Games. With the fourth Quarter Quell coming up, I see many who are capable of making District 2 proud."  
"District 2! District 2! District 2!" Everyone begun to chant. The four joined in and Eleanor squeezed Lavinia's hand tighter. "District 2! District 2! District 2!"

They found their way to their dorm. They were on the first floor. There were four bunks with dark red covers.  
"No privacy, huh," Lavinia commented. There were names etched into golden plates below the bed. The room was painted burgundy. Lavinia and Eleanor were sharing. "How many other girls?"  
"One. Alexandria."  
"Sounds like a Capitol name if you ask me." They turned. A tall boy stood, leaning on the doorframe. He looked as if he'd been there for year. Long, messy, dark curls fell down his shoulders onto his black, leather jacket. He wore headphones and a shirt with AC/DC scrawled on it. He wore ripped jeans and army boots. He carried a camouflage print holder. He wore a laud-back smirk which, Lavinia could tell, would make girls pass out in a couple of years. He beckoned someone else over. A huge boy entered. Lavinia's eyes widened. He was an eleven-year old Goliath. The handsome boy moved towards Al. "Hadrian Decimus. Father won 72nd Games and all of my mum's family were victors in the 78th to the 84th Games."  
"Albus Montague. Joint fifteenth person in my family to enrol. My father won the 65th and the 75th."  
"I'm his adoptive sister..."  
"Lavinia. " He leaned forward and kissed her hand. "Your reputation precedes you." Lavinia laughed. He turned to Eleanor.  
"Eleanor Magnamina."  
"Pleasure," he said with a wink. Everyone looked at the other boy who was wearing a Peacekeeper jacket. He didn't look the brightest but seemed quite harmless despite his huge muscles and size.  
"And you are?"  
"This is Laurence. He doesn't say much but he's literally a bulldozer." Laurence smirked.  
The group spent a couple of minutes talking before they were joined by Al and Lavinia's cousin Gus who was very tall but looked like a teddy bear. Then there was a small knock at the door. Everyone stood.  
"Come in." The door creaked open and a girl stood there. Al sighed but Lavinia elbowed him in the ribs. She was definitely not the daughter of a Victor. She wore a light blue hoodie with a red tshirt underneath that hadn't been washed in at least a year. Dark ripped jeans covered two skinny legs. The only pretty part was the bedazzling mass of golden curls that covered her shoulders.  
"Victoria dorm?" She asked, her voice strong.  
"Yes. Who are you?" The girl walked over to the remaining bed and emptied out her pockets.  
"Alex." Al rolled his eyes. Hadrian smirked and walked over and leaned on the bedpost.  
"Alex who? Who's your family?"  
"Lacus." They turned. Cornelius Snow stood by the door. Alex wore a cold but smug expression. "Best qualification score since the 40th games." Al opened his mouth to comment. "Higher than your father's, yes." His mouth closed.  
"That's higher than the 4.25 mark," Lavinia whispered to Eleanor.  
"Is that good?" She whispered back.  
"That's _impossible._ "  
"Silence." They all stood rigid. "Now, listen here and listen well. You eight are what we like to call, our 'Focus'. You're the oddballs, the talented ones, the ones most likely to cause trouble." He looked at Alex especially who smirked. "We're watching you very closely. But for now, your loyalties remain to the academy. If you have a problem, you tell us. If you want out, which there is no shame in admitting, you tell us. The Victoria dorm has been the home of many Victors and Tributes. We don't care where you're from, only if it affects your outcome. Do I make myself clear?" There was silence. Alex crossed her arms. They watched as Cornelius met her eyes. There was a challenge in her deep crystal blue eyes. Lavinia felt something deep inside her. Something strange and exciting. Something she knew was caused by that challenge. It seemed she had competition.  
"Crystal." Alex replied, darkly. Cornelius nodded, stiffly. He turned his back and left.  
"You have nerve," Hadrian spoke with his eyes wide. She chuckled.  
"I have many things."  
"I see."  
"You won't see anything until you've seen me fight."


End file.
